TFP lady Knockout
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A little au where Knockout is a girl. The war never happened. Knock is working as a doctor in a local hospital with Ratchet. Knockout is in love with a mech named Breakdown who comes from a wealthy family and has a job as a game designer. They are dating. Can Breakdown work up the nerve to propose?
1. Chapter 1

_A little au where Knockout is a girl. The war never happened. Knock is working as a doctor in a local hospital with Ratchet. Knockout is in love with a mech named Breakdown who comes from a wealthy family and has a job as a game designer. They are dating. Can Breakdown work up the nerve to propose?_

chapter 1

Today Knockout was working she was very busy. She was checking on one of her patients. "Okay you are looking much better than you did yesterday you are recovering well." Knockout said.

"Thanks doc." he said.

Knockout met up with her other coworkers. "Hello, Ratchet, hey First aid sure is a nice day today." Knockout said.

"Yes it is miss Knockout." Ratchet said.

"Are you going to meet up with you boyfriend later?" First aid asked.

"First aid!" Ratchet said elbowing him.

"Yes I am, we are going a date tonight." Knockout said.

"You two have been dating for two years. I think there might be a wedding in the future." First aid said.

"I hope so." Knockout said.

"Yes that would be great you two are perfectly matched couple." Ratchet said.

"Yeah I never seen a two bots more perfect for each other than Breakdown and Knockout." First aid said.

"Thanks." Knockout said.

Then sirens came up. "Sounds like an ambulance looks like we have some one coming in." Ratchet said.

"Let's go." First aid said getting up and the three doctors headed to the ER.

Knockout had finished her shift and now was heading out to meet her boyfriend. Breakdown a fine mech. They have been dating for two years. Tonight they were going out to dinner.

Breakdown was getting ready to meet Knockout. He had a ring. He was going to ask Knockout to marry him. He had the ring for a few weeks he been wanting to ask her but he was to nervous but now he knew he had to ask.

He met Knockout at her home. "Hi Breakdown," she said.

"Hello Knockout are you ready to go to dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go eat." she said.

They were having a nice dinner. "Uh Knockout I have know you for a while and I love you and can't be without you." Breakdown said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box. Knockout was amazed. He got down one knee. "Knockout will you marry me?" Breakdown asked.

Knockout was at a loss for words. "Yes!" She said hugging him. Everyone at the restaurant applauded. Breakdown put the ring on her finger.

Knockout arrived home so happy. She couldn't wait to tell everyone at work. She called her parents and told them Breakdown proposed. They congratulated her.

The next day. Knockout arrived at work. She told her coworkers the good news. "I hope you two will be very happy together." Ratchet said.

"Thanks." Knockout said.

"Yeah I can't wait till the wedding." First aid said.

"Yeah maybe some day you two will have a nice family." Ratchet said.

"I don't want to get to far a head of myself I'm only engaged." Knockout said.

"You're right you shouldn't." Ratchet said.

"So when do you think you are going to have the wedding?" First aid asked.

"Breakdown and I agreed to do it in November." Knockout said.

"That is five months from now." Ratchet said.

"Yes we will work out the date later." Knockout said.

Soon Breakdown and Knockout began to plan for their wedding. There was a lot of work to do. They had to pick a date. Choose a cake, choose what serve everyone and many other things.

They chose the day in November to marry, the 16th.

Five months had passed it was a fine fall day. This cool fall day was their wedding day November 16th. People began to gather. There were friends, family and co workers of both of the bride and groom. They met and became acquainted.

Knockout was getting ready and so was Breakdown. Soon Breakdown standing at the altar. He had butterflies in his tank. Ones with really big wings. Breakdown would soon be married to the femme of his dreams.

Knockout was plenty nervous too. She was about to marry the love her life. She had butterflies with large wings. Then she began to walk down the aisle with her father. The he handed her to Breakdown.

They said those sacred vows. "You may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Breakdown and Knockout shared a wonderful kiss.

Now the reception was wonderful they began to dance. "This is the greatest day of my life." Breakdown said. "I am the happiest mech alive." he said.

"And I am the luckiest girl ever." Knockout said.

The family members and friends began talking. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Then the bride and groom cut the cake and feed each other. Then Knockout put a little frosting on Breakdown's face. Then he put some on her face. They soon talked to their parents.

Then they left for their honeymoon. Everyone waved good bye to the newly weds. They would see them in at least 2 weeks.

"Look a shooting star." Knockout said.

"Yes we should make a wish. I wish we will have a happy life together." Breakdown said.

"I hope some day we might have a family." Knockout said.

"A family would be nice." Breakdown said kissing her.

The newly married couple will have a nice life together.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Knockout and Breakdown have been married for year. Both of them were working hard. They had a fine house. Breakdown and Knockout had bought a nice house and they had saved up a lot of the money they had earned. Knockout had been feeling a little funny. She had been feeling herself for a couple of weeks.

Ratchet saw Knockout holding her head. "Are you alright Knockout?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know I took my temperature and I don't have a fever I just don't feel like myself." Knockout said.

"What are your symptoms?" Ratchet asked.

"Nausea, headaches, fatigue, and that time of the month hasn't come." Knockout said.

"Mind if I take a look?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." Knockout said.

"We need to find out what's wrong." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Knockout said.

Ratchet began to examine her. Everything was looking good. Then Ratchet saw something on the scan. Knockout was pregnant. "Knockout congratulations you're pregnant." Ratchet said.

"I'm going to have a sparkling this is wonderful! But what is Breakdown going to say?" she said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Ratchet said.

When Knockout came home she saw Breakdown he was reading a data pad. "Hi dear." Breakdown said getting up and kissing her.

"Hey honey there is something I got to tell you." Knockout said.

"What's wrong?" Breakdown asked.

"Nothing it's good news." Knockout said.

"Really? Then tell me." Breakdown said.

"We're going to have a sparkling." Knockout said. Breakdown gasped and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for giving us a sparkling this is the best news ever." Breakdown said kissing her.

A couple of days later Knockout was having a check up from Ratchet. Ratchet professionalized in many things including obstetrics. Breakdown was with her he wanted to know if everything was okay.

Ratchet was looking at the ultrasound everything looked good then he took a closer look. "Is something wrong?" Knockout asked.

"Nothing is wrong. But I have some big news. Breakdown you might want to sit down." Ratchet said. Breakdown sat down. "Knockout you and Breakdown are having twins." Ratchet said.

"Twins?" Breakdown asked. "You mean two sparklings?" he asked.

"Yep." Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" Knockout asked.

"Positive." Ratchet then pointed out the two little forms.

"Look at that we're having twins." Knockout said. "Breakdown are you okay?" she asked.

Breakdown kissed Knockout. "Two wonderful sparklings and they are ours." Breakdown told her.

"I can't wait tell everyone at work." Knockout said. "That is if you don't tell them first." she said looking at Ratchet.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." Ratchet said.

"I'll tell everyone where I work too." Breakdown said.

Breakdown and Knockout prepared a room for their twins.

"I know Ratchet can tell if we are split sparks can he?" Breakdown asked.

"He said he could run that test for us." Knockout said.

"I know split sparks look alike except different colors they have similar but different personalities and they are the same gender." Breakdown said.

"All true but we just have to wait." Knockout said.

After a couple of months Knockout was 5 months pregnant. She was in her second trimester and everything was looking good. The twins were very healthy. Knockout's middle has grown quite a bit. Some of the injured bots that came into the hospital congratulated her. She would thank them.

Knockout was a good Doctor. Especially to the children that came in.

After 2 more months it was time for another check up. Ratchet was doing an Ultrasound. "Everything looks good would you like to know the twins genders?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes please tell us." Knockout said.

"Okay let's see here," Ratchet said taking a closer look. "Congratulations they're both girls." he said.

"Twin daughters it's wonderful!" Breakdown said.

"I know," Knockout said.

The nursery was made nice and cute.

Knockout continued to work even though she had to spend most of the time sitting down while she worked with a patient.

Soon Knockout and Breakdown had a sparkling shower. It was absolutely wonderful. They got great things for the sparklings. The nursery was finished it was perfect.

Today at Knockout's 8 month mark he advised her not to push herself too hard. "You don't want to start labor too early do you?" he asked her.

"No I don't." Knockout said.

Once Knockout was 10 months Pregnant she had more days off. Because Ratchet knew she should take it easy. Knockout was making breakfast.

"Morning darling how are you doing this morning?" she asked Breakdown.

"Fine how are you and the twins?" Breakdown asked.

"Fine, just fine." Knockout said. She grabbed a couple of plate. "AH!" she said dropping the plates.

"KNOCKOUT!" Breakdown said rushing to her.

"It's time." Knockout said.

"I'll get the bag and keys." Breakdown said. He grabbed the items and took Knockout to the hospital.

Breakdown assisted her inside. Ratchet saw them come in. "Is it time already?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes it's time." Knockout said.

"How far apart the contractions?" Ratchet asked.

"9 minutes." Knockout said.

"Okay let's get going." Ratchet said.

Knockout was lying in bed. Breakdown was holding her hand. Ratchet took a look. "Everything looks good. It should be a couple more hours." Ratchet told them.

After couple of hours. Ratchet came back. Knockout was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. "You are doing great Knockout. It won't be long now." Ratchet said.

Knockout was breathing heavy and was making sure to hold Breakdown's hand really tight. "Okay Knockout you have to push on the next Contraction." Ratchet said.

Knockout nodded hoarsely.

"Okay 1,2,3 push!" Ratchet said.

Knockout cried out squeezing Breakdown's hand really tight. Breakdown winced Knockout had quite a grip.

Then two healthy split spark femmes were born.

"They are so cute." Knockout said.

"Knockout I am so proud of you. We have twin split spark daughters." Breakdown said. "What should we name them?" he asked.

"I think this red one should be Rubylight and you can name the other one." Knockout said.

"I think this one should be Iceburst." Breakdown said.

"Rubylight and Iceburst two lovely names for two lovely split spark twin girls." Knockout said.

To be continued.


End file.
